


Give Me A Reason

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Original Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, background f/m relationship, implied f/m/m relationship, off-screen threesome mentioned, slight name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is jealous and surprised when Henry is propositioned to in a bar. Not just by a woman, but with a man…AND a woman. Gen fic, with suggestive content. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Forever. 
> 
> -Just a little snippet that I came up with, I don't expect a whole lot of response from it. Though I do appreciate readers and reviewers alike, as always. ;)
> 
> -Also thanks to Kythe42 for catching a mistake involving one of the characters! =D

“You both want me?” Henry questioned, sounding both flattered and surprised. The two glanced at one another, and then back at Henry and nodded empathetically. “Well…I can definitely say that I am most flattered by you’re, um, request.” He glanced at Jo, who waited to see if he would go. The two-a man and a woman, who were obviously a couple-were waiting for him to agree.

“So you’ll come?” The girl asked, eagerly. The guy chuckled, and added, 

“She means that in a double standard,” 

Henry blushed bright red, and Jo couldn’t help but smirk off to the side as he glanced her way. 

“Don’t look to me, I’ve never been propositioned to like this before, and I find this terribly amusing. I may have to tell my coworkers,” She said with a grin. 

Henry scowled at her, before turning to smile at the couple. 

“Give me one reason why I should join you? I admit, you both are beautiful, but there’s already a beautiful lady sitting next to me,” Henry pointed out. 

Jo was taken aback, and flushed at the unexpected compliment, hiding her smile behind her beer as she went to take a much needed drink. 

“Um…” The guy floundered, and the girl suggested hesitantly, 

“Because…you’ve never been with a couple before and it would be an interesting experience?” 

“I HAVE been with a couple before, actually, and it was definitely an interesting experience,” Henry disagreed. “Therefore, I shall have to decline. I would not wish to abandon the one that I initially am with-”

“She could join us to,” The guy offered, and Joan spluttered on her beer, causing Henry to helpfully pat her back. She stared at them, startled by the suggestion. 

“What do you think, Jo? Interested? No? Well, that’s a shame. I’ve never had a foursome before,” Henry said rather thoughtfully. “Sorry, but perhaps next time we might be able to work something out-”

“There won’t be a next time, freak,” The guy said with annoyance, as he tugged his girlfriend away, and the two wandered off. 

Henry turned back to Jo with a smile, even as she was watching with narrowed eyes. 

“So, how about that last case, detective?” 

He asked, as though there was nothing wrong. Jo couldn’t help but laugh, thinking that only Henry would cause a situation like this, and act like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Leaning forward onto the bar, she began to talk about the case that they had just earlier during the day, feeling that if anything else, at least she had something interesting to share with Hanson the next time they shared drinks together.

==  
End


End file.
